


The Roadhouse

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, established wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam and Dean sacrifice themselves to defeat Chuck, knowing that they share a heaven.  When they get there, though, they have a bit of a surprise.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Dean and Sam Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo





	The Roadhouse

**Author's Note:**

> For my SPN Fluff Bingo card, the Afterlife AU square, my SPN Poly Bingo card, the Dean/Jo/Sam square, my Sam Winchester Bingo card, the Soulmates square, and my Dean and Sam Bingo card, the Soulmates square.

In the end, they couldn't stop it. Chuck was too much. They couldn't stop him without the ultimate sacrifice... and in the end, they figured that as long as they were together and the world was safe, it would all be worth it.

Plus, they knew that they shared a heaven.

One last shared look was the last thing they saw on Earth. Sam's eyes were lost but hopeful, Dean's trying to be as strong as possible for his brother.

Their fingers entwined in their final moments before the spell engulfed both of them and Chuck, then they were all gone.

* * *

Dean’s eyes blinked open, adjusting to his new environment. Even though he'd been in heaven before, things had changed drastically since. Even though the power had been restored, it still felt different.

Suddenly Dean panicked. What if the changes to heaven meant that Sam wouldn't be in his heaven anymore?

Dean shot up, taking in his surroundings. He was in... The Roadhouse?

The old bartop and tables were familiar, comforting Dean somewhat.

He would have time to explore later, right now -

“Sammy?” Dean called, moving toward the back of the bar. “Sam?!”

A door opened and Sam walked in. Dean sighed, tension and stress letting go their tight hold on him. Sam practically fell into Dean's embrace, the two of them needing to feel each other for a moment.

When the hug broke, Dean kissed Sam hard.

“Was afraid for a sec that heaven had screwed up our two-for-one deal.”

Sam chuckled, nodding. He kissed Dean again. “Well, we're here. No worries.”

A throat cleared behind Dean and Sam's head shot up as Dean spun, all senses back on high alert. From the kitchen door came a face, familiar but confusing.

“Jo?” Dean asked.

She shrugged, smiling. “Hey Dean, Sam.”

Dean was holding his breath, waiting for something to happen. Why was Jo here, in their heaven?

She seemed to read his mind. “This isn't a trick, more of a... an unexpected surprise. Heaven made sure to review all the shared heavens, the soulmates, when they updated, and well... I was moved here. To wait for you two.”

Dean looked back at Sam before walking forward to Jo to pull her into a hug. He could tell that she was nervous – hell, he didn't understand it all – but he knew, deep down, that she had to be here for a reason.


End file.
